


In a relationship

by 7Han



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對布魯斯而言，克拉克既是個外星人還是個年輕人這點，他多少有點吃不消。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 背景  
> Clark復活之後和Bruce穩定交往中時的性愛主導權爭奪，浴室PLAY和空中PLAY。
> 
> 前文《Please you need》：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920923

　　克拉克非常、非常的喜歡肌膚相親。從他字面意義上的死而復生之後──在那之前，他並不真的認識克拉克這個人，他當然也不可能直白地去問露易絲‧蓮恩或者瑪莎‧肯特這種問題──他們維持了一段肉體關係，基本上可以稱為各取所需，然後有一天正直的超人總算受不了了，於是他們現在算是……正在穩定交往中。

　　這對養了四個孩子仍舊不改本性流連花叢的高譚寶貝當然是件新鮮事，很可惜的是，知道布魯斯‧韋恩總算找了個對象安定下來的人寥寥無幾。

　　首先是黛安娜，她的反應就只是挑挑眉，對不久前打架打得驚天動地的兩個人在一起的消息完全不為所動，不愧是神；再來是瑪莎‧肯特，作為一個養大外星人並把對方培育成拯救世界的超人的偉大母親，並在被綁架差點遭到火刑然後被拯救時還能說出披風控這個單字的人，兒子的男朋友是韋恩企業的老闆還真是她人生中最不起眼的事情了。

　　最後是其實早就洞悉一切的韋恩家管家，好一段時間克拉克都躊躇地不知道該不該告訴布魯斯，他覺得阿爾弗雷德看他的眼神很複雜，但最後一手拉拔蝙蝠俠長大的管家只是說：「當然了，我白日夢做那麼多年，我家少爺還能不給我一個驚喜嗎？」那天晚上是布魯斯抱著宛如父親存在的阿爾弗雷德，是克拉克重生之後見過最美的畫面。

　　然後克拉克就會做出任何感謝這一切的事情，例如在他淋浴的時候進來，環住他的腰並喊他的名字，布魯斯通常不會理他，任憑那些虔誠地親吻落在背上被花灑沖走，直到他覺得這太過黏膩，然後決定讓它變得稍微有點情慾時，布魯斯會回頭吻上那張唇。

　　在那之前克拉克的性器都還很乖張，可一旦他先開始，就會有無法忽視的壓力在臀縫間漲大，而克拉克早就學會不害躁的辨別布魯斯今天的意願，瞇眼勾唇是他不介意在浴室就來上一發，抿唇看著他就是要服侍他洗好澡到床上再繼續，今天湊巧是前者，布魯斯會抬高臀部雙手撐著牆壁好讓克拉克給他擴張，克拉克總是很喜歡這樣。當然後者也很好，當他搓著泡沫撫過布魯斯全身並按摩過度疲勞緊繃的人類之軀時，布魯斯舒服地發出的呻吟都可以讓他直接射出來了。

　　通常這個時候，他會用指尖在布魯斯的穴口打轉，輕輕地按壓但是不會進入，布魯斯會哼哼表示對他幼稚撩撥的舉動感到不滿，直到他往裡放入指尖的時候才開始微顫，他會貼著布魯斯的背後，一隻手搓揉著布魯斯胸前的肉粒，但他今天略過了這步。

　　當第一根手指的關節沒入布魯斯的後穴，克拉克緩緩地往下蹲舔吻著布魯斯形狀姣好的屁股輪廓，另一隻手則是摸到他的前面，碰觸布魯斯微微站立起的陰莖，布魯斯順著他手掌圈住的方向向前輕輕一頂，他的胸口貼上了冰冷的磁磚，克拉克抬眸，藍色的眼珠變得深沉，他想著他平時喜歡玩弄布魯斯的乳頭此時在磁磚上摩擦，很快就會變硬然後敏感且帶點稍微疼痛的快感。

　　布魯斯總是會先擴張，在他吸取布魯斯肌膚上的溫度來告訴自己他還活著，而布魯斯因為救贖想要回報他的時候，當他打開布魯斯的雙腿，看著他已經挺立，後穴帶著水光，微微打開等著被進入，他會感覺到渴、感覺難耐，也感覺到悲傷。

　　他舔掉布魯斯臀上的水珠，兩隻手摸上他的臀部輕輕搓揉，感受美好的觸感，然後將布魯斯的臀部往兩側撥開，當舌頭觸上那裡，布魯斯慌張的想要轉身阻止，但克拉克限制住了他。

　　「停下，克拉克。」被壓在牆上的人嘶聲說。

　　但那沒能阻止克拉克的舌頭進入他。口交他們都給彼此做過，不過這個是第一回。布魯斯握起拳頭，壓抑著驚慌以及更多的是羞恥。舌頭的觸感和手指截然不同，滾燙柔軟的組織在穴口淺淺的戳弄，幾乎比花灑落下的熱水還要滾燙，布魯斯很快就軟下身體，克拉克捧著他的臀部支撐他完成這個。

　　擴張總算結束時，布魯斯已經整個人貼到了牆壁上，他扭動臀部挑逗克拉克的陰莖時，他自己的硬挺也貼著小腹和牆壁摩擦，布魯斯討厭在前戲中就先高潮過一次，雖然他知道克拉克很愛在那個時候插進去感受他因敏感而緊咬著他性器的後穴，但該死的氪星人甚至沒有延遲射精就持久力驚人，那通常他都是要被操射好幾回，克拉克才剛好能高潮一次。

　　克拉克關掉花灑，抬高他的一條腿，布魯斯順著方向側過身來吻他，好擋住每當克拉克插進來，他被充滿時的哽咽。克拉克開始挺弄時低下頭來吸吮他的乳尖，布魯斯仰著頭沉沉地喘息，他在自己撩起的情慾裡翻了船，被克拉克拖進了海裡需要氧氣般吸氣。

　　他的乳頭被唇舌玩弄，卻只有一邊，克拉克還意猶未竟的拿鼻尖頂頂那裡，胸前不平衡的感覺讓他敏感無比，布魯斯咬咬牙在克拉克得意的表情下伸手搓揉另一邊的乳珠，克拉克獎勵般地重重插了兩下，恰好頂到了他敏感的位置上，布魯斯拔高的叫了一聲，接著換來對方用勃起反覆頂弄那裡，布魯斯想拒絕，快感太過強烈了，克拉克倒是有些納悶，而布魯斯給出的理由是斷斷續續的「不行……那樣很快就會……想射……」和一聲高潮了的低吟。

　　得了。布魯斯瞪了一眼得寸進尺的克拉克，從他們共同開始這段關係之後，克拉克就逐漸在性事上找到主導權。年輕人。布魯斯不滿地嘟囔，然後被笑的沒心沒肺的克拉克又操的說不出話來。

　　浴室裡蒸氣散去後開始變的微冷，克拉克扶住布魯斯，好讓他放鬆那條唯一支撐自己而緊繃的大腿，然後環住自己的腰，克拉克拉過一條毛巾蓋到布魯斯身上，他就這麼抱著布魯斯，雙腳悄悄離地飄出浴室，兩人不同的重力讓布魯斯的後穴向下吃進他更多，克拉克突然想到，他們確實沒有這樣做過。

　　布魯斯發現他的念頭，挑挑眉，「不覺得今天嘗試太多新的了嗎？」

　　而克拉克的回應是咬著布魯斯的耳朵，然後說道：「我覺得我那樣會更快射一點，好嗎，布魯斯？」他當然也清楚布魯斯的小心思，總是在每一次性愛中都努力著提前讓他早射出來，就他每次舔弄他勃起時都會抬眸瞄一眼時鐘的小動作看出來的。

　　見布魯斯不在反對他們嘗試「新鮮事物」，克拉克緩慢地在空中坐起，布魯斯面對著他坐在他陰莖上，雙手環住他的脖子開始上下起伏著，克拉克則一邊用毛巾擦乾布魯斯的頭髮，一邊偷幾個吻來，直到毛巾落到地面，他握住布魯斯的腰，換他向上頂弄著對方。

　　布魯斯突然伸手按住他的肩膀，「躺下。」他命令道。那通常背後會有柔軟的大枕和摩擦起來舒服的床單，但現在背後空無一物，那怕是習慣飛翔的超人也覺得刺激無比，尤其是有絕佳平衡感的布魯斯只單手撐著他的腹部，另一手則套弄自己的陰莖，然後在他身上扭動腰肢。

　　那畫面實在太過刺激，克拉克都能感覺到自己的陰莖就要勃發。

　　他埋在布魯斯體內，布魯斯當然曉得的一清二楚，他得瑟地看過來，笑了一下，「原來和超人做愛是這種感覺。」他用上懶洋洋的拉長語調，屬於布魯斯‧韋恩在鎂光燈下性感無比的那部分。

　　大都會的超級英雄和高譚寶貝兒布魯西正在上床的畫面讓克拉克不爭氣地射了出來，那和克拉克‧肯特及布魯斯‧韋恩正在做愛的感覺是截然不同的，那更……那更……淫亂。

　　他看見布魯斯看了一眼時鐘，得意地抬高臀部，好讓克拉克射在他體內的白濁流出來，當克拉克的陰莖離開布魯斯的後穴時，發出濕漉漉響亮的一聲，克拉克紅了臉，而布魯斯則慵懶地趴在他的身上，幫自己擼了出來。

 

END


End file.
